


Domesticity Ain't So Bad

by LadyoftheMasque



Series: Reed: Become Android [1]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Android Gavin Free, Android Gavin Reed, Domestic Fluff, Engagement, Everyone's in love, F/M, Gavin 200?, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Crossdressing, Insanity, Interrupting Kamski, Kinky, M/M, Sexiness, Silly, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-14
Updated: 2019-04-14
Packaged: 2020-01-13 08:41:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18465436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyoftheMasque/pseuds/LadyoftheMasque
Summary: A snippet peeking in on Gavin and Nines living with Kamski and Chloe following the events of Reed: Become Android!Connor and Hank also appear!





	Domesticity Ain't So Bad

**Author's Note:**

> Basically meant to be a one-shot thing because QueenRoyala read Reed: Become Android, loved it, begged me for a sequel, and this was as far as I could write for now hehe, so please don't get mad at me for it not being too long; I just wrote it because QueenRoyala won't shut the fuck up (just kidding, love ya girl <3 ). 
> 
> *I MAY write more if people want, but I typically don't do sequels!*  
> Consider this a small 'test' to see if it works, and if so, I can try to turn this into a short story thing. Btw, it may help you to read Reed: Become Android first, because it will explain how Gavin and Nines ended up cohabiting with Chloe and Kamski!

**Domesticity Ain’t So bad**

****

Living with Elijah Kamski and his Android bride wasn’t so bad. Gavin learned that fact after a few weeks of their ‘shared accommodation’.

As annoying and troublesome as Kamski had originally been, he proved to be a rather good host as far as making sure Gavin and Nines were comfortable went…well, technically Chloe was more of the ‘nurturing’ hostess, but whatever! They were comfortable within no time.

Chloe made sure they were always free to have their own space, and she even went the extra mile of giving Sibil an entire room to herself with a large cat tree, scratching post, everything! She even had a shelf of toys all to herself, and soon, Sibil began following Chloe around like she was her mother.

Nines shook his head at the pair when Chloe was reaching up to pet Sibil while she lay on the top branch of the cat tree post. “Look at that!” Sibil leapt up and walked over Chloe’s shoulders, purring loudly, which only made Chloe giggle like a little girl.

Gavin rolled his eyes, “You’re her father; you deal with it.”

Nines shrugged, “Nah, I’m not the jealous one.”

“Whatever.”

Gavin hated to admit it, but he loved it when Chloe and Sibil played. It was just so fucking adorable.

While Chloe was adorable and fun to be around, Elijah Kamski was… ‘annoying’…and that was putting it mildly.

He still wanted to carry out a few minor experiments with Gavin, and at first, though he’d promised he’d never drag Gavin into his ‘work’, he soon began begging and pleading for just a ‘few small tests’ to be done. It was so pathetic to see the grown man crying and whining like a child, so Gavin had to give up just to get him to shut it.

Big, biiiiiiiiiiiig mistake.

Elijah was still on the topic of trying to find out how to mix human and android DNA together, and he’d held Gavin down on a red sofa while poking and prodding at him with a reflex hammer one would often find in a physiotherapist’s office.

Gavin glared down at the long tool, shirking away on the seat when Kamski pulled up a stool before him and grinned happily.

“This won’t even hurt, Gavin!” he chirped pleasantly, “I’m just trying to test your reflexes!”

“Yeah? Well I don’t want you bangin’ on my kneecaps and shit with that stupid thing!” Gavin retorted angrily, LED light red and practically blinding Kamski as he inched forward.

Gripping Gavin’s right knee in a hand, he studied it like it was an object from an alien colony while bringing the hammer down slowly.

“Hold…still!”

The hammer tapped against Gavin’s kneecap, and he kicked Kamski right in the chin. The man sailed backwards, flying through the air as he knocked into a bookcase, causing all the books to one-by-one drop down on the top of his head and surround him in a small heap.

Gavin stood, pointing and laughing happily, “I fuckin’ warned ya! HAHAHA!”

Kamski pulled out a small notebook, scowling at Gavin as he wrote something down on a fresh page.

“Reflexes: Above average in strength…”

Gavin winked at him, “You’re welcome, Elijah!”

The next experiment had been for the purposes of testing how powerful and precise Gavin’s android arms and joints were.

Gavin was sat on a chair right across Elijah once again, and this time, the human had wrapped a small pressure-gauge around his wrist. That had been connected to a small set of wires that led up to a mini-computer monitor, providing Kamski with the readings on Gavin’s reflexes, arm, and system.

Kamski pressed a few buttons on the screen, tightening the gauge around Gavin’s wrist.

“I’m not adding a lot of pressure, don’t worry Gavin!”

Green eyes rolled up to the ceiling, but Gavin allowed Kamski to do his thing.

The man frowned at the screen, leaning inn closer to it as he squinted, “This is odd,” he murmured, “there’s not much of a change in the readings…”

Gavin grinned evilly, LED light yellow while he formed a nasty pay-back plan in his head, “Oh?” he sighed softly, “increase it, Elijah; I’m not feelin’ much!”

The man nodded, “I shall!”

More pressure was added, and Gavin leaned in closer, almost decreasing the space between his body and Elijah’s.

“More.”

“Okay.”

“Nah, still needs more, Elijah.”

More pressure was added, and Kamski kept leaning forward, not noticing Gavin’s hand rising up near his throat.

He pressed another button, “Better?”

Suddenly, Gavin’s hand snaked its way right around Kamski’s throat, and he squeezed hard as soon as the final button had been tapped.

Kamski’s eyes bulged, and he began coughing and choking while Gavin snickered.

“Is this tight enough for you, Elijah??”

Weak hands pounded against his android one, but it was no use; Elijah Kamski wasn’t going anywhere…not unless Gavin allowed or wanted him to.

Suddenly, while the man was struggling in his death-grip, Gavin heard someone sighing behind him.

“I had hoped these stupid games between you two would’ve ended by now.”

Lazily letting Kamski go as he loosened his hold on his throat, Gavin spun around to face Nines. The taller android was leaning against a doorframe with his hands crossed over his chest, a bored expression on his face that was also projecting how disappointed and ‘fed up’ with Gavin and Elijah Kamski he was.

Gavin gave him a playful smirk, “Come on, babe!” he pointed a finger at Kamski, who was rubbing and massaging his sore neck as he glared angrily at Gavin, “…it’s not like he didn’t deserve it!”

“Whatever, Gavin.”

He called out at Nines’ back: “YOU LOVE ME!!”

A door slammed instead.

Turning around and removing the pressure-gauge off his wrist, he sighed at Kamski, “He’s so moody!”

Still massaging, Kamski nodded, “Love’s tough! Just the other day, Chloe was—”

Gavin was already up, making his way towards the exit, “Don’t care, Elijah!”

The door slammed for the second time.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Nines was pissed with him. He felt it as soon as he walked into the bedroom and found the android brooding by the window. His LED light bore nothing but a red color, even though Gavin was patient, calm, tranquil, loving…

How much ass-kissing was he expected to do before Nines said a word to him??

“Come on, babe,” he pleaded as he gently nudged Nines, “you can’t give me the cold shoulder forever!”

Nines was still silently staring out the large window.

“Pleeeeeaaaasee???”

Silence rewarded him again.

Gavin chewed on his lower lip, growing desperate. “I’ll apologize to Kamski!!”

Silence.

Shit…

“Ummm…” he began thinking quickly, “I’ll never ever do it again!!!”

Wait…he’d promised that last time…and the time before that, and the time before that…

That wasn’t good enough!

Still rummaging through his thoughts, he spat out: “I’ll give you head for an entire week!!!”

That seemed to do the trick. Nines immediately turned away from the window, a wide grin plastered on his handsome face already. His LED light shined bright blue as he extended his hands to drape them around Gavin.

“Really?”

Gavin backed away a little, “Uh…yeah!”

Nines beamed at him, “You’re amazing, Gavin.”

He puffed out his chest, pride soaring through his system, “Well, of course I am! I’m me, after all!”

Gripping his shirt collar, Nines winked at him, “Yes you are,” he suddenly spun Gavin around, throwing him down onto their King-sized bed and quickly climbing on top of him.

Struggling, Gavin choked out in shock, “HEY! What’re you doin’?!?!”

Nines licked his neck seductively and sensually, “You said you’d give me head, Gavin…”

Gavin sputtered as he tried getting his words together, “Well y-yeah b-b-but _now????_ ”

Nines nuzzled against his throat, already making his way down Gavin’s front, sliding a hand over his heated erection he never knew he had sported during all this.

“Now’s a good time as any other time, Gavin…”

The way that was breathed into his skin drove him crazy. Gavin was sinking into lust slowly, eyes closing on their own volition while Nines fumbled with the zipper of his jeans.

“Nines…”

“Shhh…”

His hand was already halfway down his pants, and then the door squeaked open a little more.

“Gavin! I was able to find a—” Elijah Kamski froze mid-sentence, his eyes wide and displaying fright when he lingered in the doorway and looked across the room on the bed.

The two androids also froze, staring at him with open jaws and wide eyes as well.

No one said a word for a long time, and then Kamski gripped the door handle, walking backwards slowly. “I’ll ummm…I’ll come back in an hour?”

Gavin fumed, “Can’t you knock?!”

Pointing at the door while still walking backwards, Kamski softly said, “The door was wide open…”

“No it wasn’t!”

The door clicked shut, and Gavin groaned as he hid his face against his lover’s broad chest.

“Niiiiines!!!” His muffled words pressed into the android’s black shirt, and he smirked down as he cradled Gavin’s head in a large hand.

He pressed a kiss against the top of his skull, “What’s wrong, darling?”

“Why does he _always_ ruin our times together?”

Nines tilted his head down at Gavin, “What do you mean?”

Gavin rolled his eyes up to the ceiling as he lay back flatly, “Don’t you remember the time he walked in on us when I had you bent over the desk with a whip in my hand and I was ready to f—”

Nines pressed their lips together softly, but it was meant to shut Gavin up. Yes, he remembered that incident, and it took them all weeks to get over it, truthfully. He _still_ wasn’t even able to look Kamski directly in the eyes to this day, either…

Gavin ran his fingers through Nines’ hair passionately while he moaned and sighed against his lips. He always longed for moments like this, and while Nines worked his tongue inside his mouth, he found he soon forgot about Kamski’s rude interruption.

Yes, it was much better to enjoy what they had and live in the moment.

He draped his arms around Nines’ neck, looping his legs around his waist as he lost himself to hours of pleasure and lovemaking that they both never wanted to end.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Gavin sprang up from bed when electricity buzzed through his skull and slammed into him with a force that was more painful than anything else. He cradled his head in both hands as he groaned.

Nines turned around and gently pressed a hand into his back, and he shot up from the bed. Peeking down at his sleeping lover, he grinned when he remembered all the dirty things they’d gotten up to.

The sheets were a mess as they spun and wrapped around Nines’ body in weird ways befitting the crazy things that had happened on the bed.

Scratching his head, Gavin never knew some positions were possible for the two of them to contort and bend themselves into, but he didn’t have time to think about them all; Connor was trying to connect with him.

Moving into the bathroom adjacent to the room as quietly and quickly as he could, he closed the door behind himself as he stood before the large mirror.

Allowing the connection to fully establish, he leaned against the counter and moved his hair about over his forehead in funny ways, giving himself new hairstyles.

_“What’s up, Connor?”_

_“Gavin! How’re you and Nines doing?”_

A dirty thought unfortunately was the first thing to come to him.

His reflection grinned playfully. _“Oh we’re ‘doin’ a lot of things to each other, Connor…in fact, I was doin’—”_

_“Gavin, how many times do I have to remind you that it’s honestly disturbing hearing about your sex life with my best friend?”_

He couldn’t help but chuckle while he made his hair cover his LED light. _“Yeah yeah yeah, so what’da ya want, Connor?”_

He didn’t know how it was possible for an android to sigh in his thoughts, but Connor managed to do so.

_“Hank and I are coming up for a visit this evening!”_

Gavin flexed his muscles. _“Neat!”_

_“Yep! I already told Elijah and Chloe; they’re eager to see us, too!”_

_“I bet they are.”_

_“Indeed! Now, if you’ll be so kind as to make sure you and Nines keep your hands off each other during the festivities, Hank and I would really appreciate it.”_

Gavin frowned while rearranging his hair in its old, rightful place. _“The fuck does that shit mean, Connor?”_

_“You know very well what I’m talking about! I don’t want to see you drooling all over Nines!”_

_“…that shit never happened.”_

_“Goodbye for now, Gavin.”_

_“And why don’t you lecture yourself on keeping your hands off of Hank’s dick!”_

_“I have more self-control than you do, thank you very much!”_

_“Ha! That’s what you think! But everyone heard you crawlin’ over him that one time in the DPD!”_

_“I’m not as lascivious as you are, Gavin.”_

_“Wait a moment! I’m not some skank!”_

_“Never said you were.”_

_“You suck, Connor.”_

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Waking up Nines was always difficult. Mornings were the worst for them, but whenever Nines napped in the day, it was horrible.

Gavin had never seen anyone half as grumpy as Nines when he was woken up when he didn’t want to be awake. It was truly a nightmare; Nines looked angry, his eyes were squinty, steam practically rose out of his ears, his LED light was always red, his hair was tussled and messy, and he was always ready to snap at just anyone who even breathed the wrong way in his direction.

A nightmare.

Gavin tiptoed over to him, planting a small kiss on his cheek. This usually worked, as Nines was a light sleeper.

“Nines?”

He was soon awake, grumbling when Gavin shook him lightly.

“Babe, Connor and Hank are comin’ over! Get your ass up!”

Nines swatted at him while swinging his long legs over the bed and down to the floor, “I heard it, too,” he groused, “Connor woke me up first!”

Gavin sighed, “There’s not much time; I gotta tell Kamski and Chloe, so get your tight ass ready.”

“Shut the fuck up, I’m awake!”

Woah…he totally forgot about Nines’ potty mouth when he was rudely awakened as well.

He’d barely made it towards the door when Nines shoved him in the center of his back, sending him sailing across the room in a hurry.

“Move it!!”

He brushed himself off as he dressed, “Okay okay! Cranky much?”

A growl came his way, and he picked up the pace.

“I’m leavin’, I’m leavin’!”

Nines slammed the door roughly behind him, and it echoed all over the mansion.

Stuffing his hands in his pockets, Gavin grumbled, “What’s up his ass lately?”

Oh wait…many things were…right…

Snickering at his dirty thoughts, Gavin descended the staircase which led to a small elevator down the hall, and he made his way for the basement of the mansion, where Chloe and Kamski usually hung out.

The entire ride down, he thought of Nines, and more importantly, he thought of what Connor had meant by ‘keep your hands off Nines’…

Why did he talk to him like that? He wasn’t nearly as perverted as Nines was! Nines was the one constantly grabbing him, constantly touching him, and then pouncing on him every night, practically!

Connor always thought Nines was so damn innocent; that was the problem.

“If only you knew how naughty your friend really is, Connor,” Gavin whispered, and then the elevator let out a tiny ‘ding!’.

Gavin walked towards the half-open black door, light streaming and shining in from the crack.

He slowly pushed open the door, “Hello?”

Not a second later, Gavin screamed. He literally screamed like a little girl would’ve.

Chloe was half-naked on top of Kamski’s lap, and they were heavily making out on a small black leather sofa across the room.

When she heard him scream, Chloe turned around and screamed in response while covering her little chest. This made Gavin scream louder while he covered his eyes.

Kamski lazily looked over at him, his bathrobe partly open, and underwear mostly off…

“Consider this revenge for the scene I walked into earlier, Gavin!” A smug expression made its way on his face while Gavin reeled back, still trying to fight the images out of his mind.

“ELIJAH! WHAT THE FUCK! CLOSE THE DOOR NEXT TIME!”

He snickered, and Chloe leapt off his lap while trying to put a shirt on quickly.

“It _was_ closed, Gavin…”

“LIKE HELL IT WAS!”

Ignoring him, Kamski reached up and yanked Chloe back down onto his lap, peppering her long neck with soft kisses.

Gavin groaned at the sound of the kisses, “Disgusting!”

A wet ‘pop’ met his ears, and Kamski chuckled, “What do you want, Gavin?”

Chloe tried getting off his lap, more than a little uncomfortable, but he held her down by placing a hand on her hip.

Still covering his eyes, Gavin choked out, “Hank and Connor are dropping by within an hour!”

More wet kissing noises sounded in the room, and Gavin recoiled, “You kiss too loudly!”

A thin, black eyebrow rose on Kamski’s face, “You and Nines fuck too loudly.”

Okay…he had no argument for that at all.

His face heated up, and he backed up into the hallway, only stopping when his back slammed into a wall.

“Hurry up! I’m _not_ in the mood to come and find you guys and pull you off each other when they show up!”

Kamski must’ve whispered something in Chloe’s ear, and she giggled while flipping her long, blonde hair over a shoulder, hands hooking onto Kamski’s shoulders while she settled back on his lap comfortably.

Gavin fidgeted while looking down at the floor, “Kay…I’m leavin’!!! Just…remember!”

Irritation was in Kamski’s eyes, but he managed to keep it out of his voice, “Remember what, Gavin?”

Closing his eyes when he saw Chloe’s shirt fly off her chest again, he pressed out, “Remember to use protection!” he chuckled nervously, “we don’t want mini-Elijahs and Chloes…gross!”

Kamski and Chloe seemed to be ignoring him, giggling and moaning as they moved against each other sensually.

Praying that Kamski wasn’t still in his ‘android-human-baby’ phase anymore, Gavin made his get-away.

Closing the door quickly, Gavin shivered and almost gagged, getting back on the elevator in a hurry. He nearly tripped and got caught in the doors a few times, but he somehow made it back to his shared room with Nines.

He’d obviously forgotten what kind of a mood Nines was in, sadly, and he walked right into the wet chest of his lover when he’d recently exited the shower.

Peeking down at Nines’ nude form, Gavin growled and shoved Nines out of the way.

“I’m _so_ sick of everyone bein’ naked all the fuckin’ time.”

Nines eyed him wearily, “I’m glad I wasn’t the one who walked in on them this time, then.”

“Fuck you, Nines.”

“I’ll do that later, darling.”

How was he supposed to keep the damn smile off his face while he thought of just that?

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Hank and Connor were so… ‘domestic’. It made Gavin want to puke when he saw them enter the mansion wearing matching navy blue suits. Connor carried a stack of roses in a hand, which he offered to Chloe.

She happily accepted them, hugging Connor to her chest as she covered him in lip-glossed kisses while left their trail all over his cheeks.

Kamski welcomed them into his home, and soon, they all settled in the dining room.

Once again, Kamski and Hank were the only two who had a proper meal, and they happily caught up and chatted among themselves while Chloe, Connor, Gavin and Nines joined in whenever they could, offering their own opinions and thoughts now and then.

This was how all their other visits had gone, as well, and Gavin didn’t mind it. They’d all formed a friendship through the hells they’d experienced together, and in those bad times, they’d all somehow connected and formed a bond.

Well…he still didn’t get along with Hank as well as Chloe and Kamski did, but he tried!

Hank’s eyes peered over at him from across the long table, “Reed,” he ground irritably, and Connor elbowed him gently while throwing him a stern look.

Hank rolled his eyes and sighed, “How ya been?”

Gavin smugly grinned at him, “Just peachy, Anderson,” he nodded over at Connor, “how’re you two makin’ out?”

He’d meant for it to be taken in the wrong way, emphasizing the words ‘making out’. Nines caught onto it, unfortunately, and he paused his discussion with Chloe.

“Don’t be rude, darling,” he scolded Gavin while shaking his head at him, clearly disappointed.

Gavin threw his hands in the air, “Can’t ever have fun, can I?”

Connor smiled, seemingly ignoring the little banter between the two lovers, “Hank and I are engaged!”

Everyone was dead silent, though their mouths dropped in awe.

Gavin spoke first, “What in nerd’s name?!?”

Beneath the table across from him, Nines stepped on his foot, and he slammed his knee up into the table, causing it to crack.

“AH FUCK!! I mean!” he coughed a few times while trying to smile at Hank and Connor, “That’s wonderful news, guys!”

Hank kissed Connor’s cheek and pulled him against his side, “We’d meant for it to be a surprise until after dinner, but it’s all good.”

Gavin paled, “Yeah…hahah… ‘good’…” He looked away from Nines’ angry glares.

Chloe got up, hugging both Connor and Hank while squealing in delight, “I’m so happy for the two of you!!”

Kamski grinned while sipping his fancy wine, “Congratulations, you two.”

Hank gave Connor a playful shove, “Yeah, we’re happy.”

Kamski suddenly pointed at Gavin and Nines, next, “Wonder when you two will tie the knot…”

Getting defensive, Gavin sat up aggressively, “Mind your own fu—”

“We’ll think about it!” Nines always had to swoop in and save the fuckin’ day, didn’t he?

Glaring at him, Gavin focused intensely as he connected with the other android.

_“Thanks for savin’ my ass, Nines.”_

_“You really have to learn the art of ‘self-control’, darling.”_

He wanted to punch the table. _“I can control myself! What’re you talkin’ about?”_

_“You know what I mean.”_

Connor and Hank laughed at something Kamski had said, and then Gavin began panicking.

_“Connor can hear us, you fool!”_

_“No he can’t, I blocked his channel.”_

Gavin smirked with pride. _“Fuckin’ A, babe.”_

This only earned him a nasty, heated glare from his lover. _“I’ve told you to learn this skill many, MANY times!”_

_“Oh my god, you’re even bitchin’ at me in your head…lovely.”_

_“Serves you.”_

Abandoning his conversation with Nines, Gavin piped up, “So how many kids do you think you and Hank’ll have, Connor?”

Bursting out in laughter, Hank waved him off, “Oh shut it, Gavin,” he held hands with Connor, looping their fingers on top of the table while they gazed into each other’s eyes lovingly, “we’ll have about as many as you and Nines will have!”

This made Kamski laugh particularly loudly. Wanting to jab at him for it, Gavin glared in his direction before scoffing, “Well I guess we can ask Kamski and his wife to get started on that shit right away…” he winked at Kamski, who looked whiter than his own walls, “…last time I checked, he was head of the baby-makin’ factory-AAAHHH!”

Nines had thrown a spoon into his nose, and he reeled back as he cradled it, “NINES!”

Smiling warmly at Connor and Hank, Nines gently said, “What he means to say is that he’s positive that you and Hank will have a happy life together, Connor.”

Kamski quickly raised his wine glass, “Let’s toast to that!”

One-by-one, even though their glasses were empty, even the androids around the table raised their glasses, and they all cheered and toasted happily while clinking their glasses together.

Gavin looked down when he felt something pawing at his leg.

Bending down beneath the table, he smiled excitedly, “Hey Sibil! Was wonderin’ where you were, girl!”

The black cat leapt up on his lap suddenly, and in a split second, she made her way up on the table.

“Gavin!” Nines hissed out in anger, “Get her off the damn table!”

Gavin made way for her, but Sibil proudly cat-walked into the center of the table, and Kamski squinted at her, then.

“She has something in her mouth…”

Gavin stood, “Huh?”

At once, he burst out laughing. Sibil held in her fangs a red, lacy, crotchless thong.

“HAHAHA! WHAT’S THAT!??!”

Connor, Hank and Chloe also laughed, pointing at it while Sibil lay flatly on her side, playing with the thong as if it were a mouse. She stretched it between her paws, her tail swishing as she purred.

Kamski wasn’t laughing, and Gavin gasped when he pieced it together.

“Duuuuude,” he pointed at the thong, “is that yours??!?”

 Kamski stammered while looking desperately at Chloe for help, “I…I…sh-shit…”

This made Gavin laugh harder than he remembered laughing in a long time. Petting Sibil while pulling her onto his lap, he whispered in her ear: “That’s my girl!”

Nines sighed, “It’s alright, Elijah.”

“Can we please get back to eating?” Kamski’s utensil clanked against his plate, and his face was beet red while he nervously chewed on his steak.

Hank slapped him on the back, “It’s okay, Kamski,” he eyed his own meal hungrily, then, “I’m not one to judge anyone, no matter the kink.”

Connor nodded, “Me too!”

Gavin whispered more in Sibil’s ear, “Go through his closet next time too, get the good stuff!”

Nines kicked at him, “Gavin!”

Kissing the top of the feline’s skull, he set her down on the floor. “Right! Let’s eat!”

While he looked at everyone at the table, his eyes finally made their way to Nines, last. The exchanged warm smiles and glances that held nothing but love for one another. Sure, they had issues like every other couple now and then, but for the most part, for once in his life, Gavin Reed truly was happy. He was comfortable, and he was home.

Gavin had to admit; domesticity wasn’t so bad after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope everyone enjoyed the 'ending' of the 'beginning' of a possible (MAYBE) sequel to Reed: Become Android!


End file.
